Later... with Jools Holland
Later... with Jools Holland is a contemporary British music television show hosted by Jools Holland. A spin-off of The Late Show, it has been running without a break since 1992 and is a part of BBC2's late-night line-up, usually around 11PM. It is usually recorded on a Tuesday for Friday broadcast and features a mixture of both established and new musical artists, from solo performers to bands and larger ensembles. The show is currently broadcast in America on Ovation; previously it has been shown on BBC America, Fuse, and Rave HD. The Ovation and Fuse broadcasts leave out several performances (and usually one or two performers entirely) in order to air commercials within a one-hour timeslot. It is also shown in Australia on the Max channel and ABC2. The 200th programme was broadcast on 1 February 2008. Programme format Later... draws from a diverse palette of both popular and world music, and each show features around five bands with a variety of styles performing for each other and a small studio audience. Jools Holland introduces the show and interviews one or more of the performers. A unique feature is the short jam session that begins each show, involving all of his invited guests, along with Holland on piano. This beginning jam session also best shows the unusual layout of the set – all the bands are arrayed in a circle with the audience filling in the gaps between them. Holland often also accompanies his guests' performances. On 1 April 2008, a new format was debuted featuring a thirty-minute, fully-live show broadcast on a Tuesday followed by the original hour-long pre-recorded show broadcast on a Friday. The Friday show will feature the performances recorded on a Tuesday as well as other performances recorded during the session for the live show. Shows Series 1 shown Thursdays at 11.55PM on BBC2 *(08.10.92): Neville Brothers / The Christians / Nu Colours / D-Influence *(15.10.92): k.d. lang / The Rockingbirds / Loudon Wainwright III / Dwight Yoakam *(22.10.92): Baaba Maal / Tasmin Archer / Oumou Sangare / Was (Not Was) / Smokey Robinson *(29.10.92): Carmel / Indigo Girls / Mary Chapin Carpenter / Katie Webster / Barbara Thompson *(05.11.92): Inspiral Carpets / Tyrrel Corporation / David Gray / Joan Baez / John Martyn / Andy Sheppard *(12.11.92): Denim / Nick Cave & Shane McGowan / En Vogue / John Prine *(19.11.92): Simply Red / Kirsty MacColl / Ann Peebles / Me Phi Me *(26.11.92): Television / John Cale / Mary Coughlan / DC Basehead *(03.12.92): Sonic Youth / Shabba Ranks / Suzanne Rhatigan / Apache Indian *(10.12.92): Morrissey / Tori Amos / Loyko / Chris Rea / Matthew Sweet / Sonny Landreth Series 2 shown Fridays at 11.15PM on BBC2 *(07.05.93): PJ Harvey / Alice In Chains / Vince Gill / Sounds of Blackness / Maria McKee *(14.05.93): Leonard Cohen / Aztec Camera / Jellyfish / Shara Nelson *(21.05.93): Robert Plant / Teenage Fanclub / Buddy Guy / Gallon Drunk / Nanci Griffith *(04.06.93): Suede / Soul Asylum / Bryan Ferry / Fishbone / Ed Alleyne-Johnson *(11.06.93): The The / Charles & Eddie / Chaka Demus & Pliers / The Jayhawks / Maria McKee / Black Umfolosi *(18.06.93): The Kinks / Belly / Auteurs / Neneh Cherry / La Polla Records / Aimee Mann / Maldita Vecindad Y Los Hijos Del Quinto Patio *(25.06.93): Midnight Oil / Porno For Pyros / Oleta Adams / Saint Etienne / Grant Lee Buffalo *(02.07.93): Lenny Kravitz / Gloria Estefan / Bjork / Tim Finn & Richard Thompson / Paul Westerberg *(09.07.93): Paul Weller / Clannad / Jesus & Mary Chain / A.J. Croce / Lena Fiage *(16.10.93): Al Green / Squeeze / Richard Thompson / Rainer / Efua Jool's (1st) Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.93): Sting / Dina Carroll / Paul Young / Chaka Demus & Pliers / Gipsy Kings / Fredie McGregor / Junior Brown Series 3 shown Saturdays at 10.25PM on BBC2 *(07.05.94): Elvis Costello / Otis Redding / Counting Crows / Sheila Chanra / Honky *(14.05.94): Traffic / Nick Cave / Galliano / Morphine / Cassandra Wilson *(21.05.94): Pretenders / Evan Dando / Jonathan Ritchman / David McComb & The Red Ponies / Angelique Kidjo *(28.05.94): David Byrne / Seal / Cocteau Twins / Cracker / Ali Farka Toure *(04.06.94): Bonnie Raitt & Paul Brady / Jimmie Vaughan / Jah Wobble & Dalories O'Riordan / G. Love & Special Sauce *(11.06.94): Crowded House / Auteurs / Aswad / Cranberries *(09.07.94): Johnny Cash & June Carter Cash / Mazzy Star / Carleen Anderson / Pops Staples Series 4 shown Saturdays at 10.25PM on BBC2 *(03.11.94): Beautiful South / Eddie Reader / Earthling / Saint & Campbell / The Hoax *(05.11.94): Suede / Terry Hall / Youssou N'Dour / J.J. Cale / Sharon Shannon *(12.11.94): INXS / Percy Sledge / Portishead / Edwyn Collins / Sarah McLachlan *(19.11.94): Page & Plant / Elastica / Les Negresses Vertes / June Tabor / Terem Quartet *(26.11.94): M People / Nick Lowe / Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals / Les Mystere Des Voix Bulgares *(10.12.94): Oasis / Spearhead / Shawn Colvin / Mary Chapin Carpenter / Mike Scott / Zap Mama Jool's 2nd Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.94): Blur / Steve Winwood / Shane McGowan / Kirsty MacColl / Eddi Reader / Ruby Turner Series 5 *(13.05.95): Massive Attack *(20.05.95): PJ Harvey *(27.05.95): Radiohead / Elvis Costello / Chris Isaak / Boy George / Lucky Dube *(03.06.95): Supergrass / Paul Weller / Joan Armatrading / Scott Walker / Baaba Maal / The Vulgar Boatmen *(??.06.95): Dusty Springfield Series 6 *(11.10.95): Morrissey / Pulp / Billie Ray Martin / Finn / Randy Newman / Luther Vandross *(04.11.95): D'Angelo *(09.12.95): The Charlatans / Van Morrison / Tori Amos / Buju Banton / Paul Brady / Maura O'Connell *(??.01.96): Dick Dale Series 7 *(??.05.96): Pete Townshend *(??.05.96): Willie Nelson *(01.06.96): Super Furry Animals / Everything But The Girl / Burning Spear / John Martyn / Ron Sexsmith *(08.06.96): Norma Waterson/Liberace Series 8 *(09.11.96): Orbital/Liberace *(16.11.96): Kula Shaker / The Blue Nile / Orbital / Joe Cocker / Jackson Browne / Nu Colours (50th Episode) *(23.11.96): Metallica / The Beautiful South / Catatonia / Horace Andy / Donovan *(30.11.96): Screaming Trees / Billy Bragg / Electronic / Neneh Cherry / BR5-49 / Nitin Sawhney *(07.12.96): Travis / Tricky with PJ Harvey / Sting / Lionel Richie / Lewis Taylor Jool's 4th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.96): Manic Street Preachers / Paul Weller / Lighthouse Family / Mick Hucknall / Cassandra Wilson / Mike Henderson / Gilson Lavis / Steve White / Charlie Watts / Kenickie Series 9 *(??.05.97): Rollins Band *(??.05.97): Foo Fighters *(??.05.97): Ruben Gonzalez *(17.05.97): Stereophonics / Buena Vista Social Club / Steve Winwood / Finlay Quaye / Counting Crows / James Taylor *(31.05.97): Radiohead *(14.06.97): Echo And The Bunneymen / Massive Attack / Mansun / Roger McGuinn / Erykah Badu / Kathryn Tickell Series 10 *(01.11.97): The Verve / Rickie Lee Jones / UB40 / Roni Size / Jewel *(08.11.97): Embrace / M People / Cast / Blackstreet / larla O'Lionard *(29.11.97): Bjork *(06.12.97) Cornershop / Kristin Hersh / Ocean Colour Scene / Steve Earle / Jamiroquai Series 11 *(17.04.98): Spiritualized / Bernard Butler / Billie Myers / Lynden David Hall / Jimmy Webb *(24.04.98): James / Catatonia / Imani Coppola / Unbelievable Truth / George Benson *(??.05.98): Plant & Page Series 12 *(??.10.98): The Afghan Whigs *(23.10.98): Hole / Marc Almond / Rufus Wainwright / Neil Finn / Red Snapper *(06.11.98): R.E.M. *(13.11.98): Ladysmith Black Mambazo / Robbie Williams *(??.11.98): Bonnie Raitt & Trisha Yearwood *(??.12.98): Herbie Hancock *(11.12.98): Elliott Smith, Massive Attack, Blondie, Roddy Fame/ The Divine Comedy/ Six By Seven Series 13 *(16.04.99): Blur / Van Morrison / Wilco / Natacha Atlas / Candi Staton *(??.04.99): Mercury Rev *(??.05.99): The Cardigans *(14.05.99): Garbage / Suede / Witness / John Cale / Ozomatli Series 14 *(16.10.99): James / Ben Harper / Gabrielle / Bryan Ferry / Breakbeat Era *(23.10.99): The Charlatans / Oslo / Shelby Lynne / Jeff Beck / Bernard Butler *(??.11.99): Mary J Blige *(04.12.99): Diana Krall *(??.??.99): The Lightning Seeds / Foo Fighters / Ian Brown / Incognito / Taj Mahal & Toumani Diabate *(??.??.99): Sir Paul McCartney / Travis / Dan Penn / Spooner Oldham / Shola Ama with The London Community Gospel Choir / The Flaming Lips *(??.??.99): Joe Strummer And The Mescaleros / Angie Stone / The Delgados / Tracy Chapman / Warren Zevon / Nick Mason *(??.??.99): Beck / Mary J. Blige / Ocean Colour Scene / Merz Later 100 100th Episode shown Saturday at 10.30PM on BBC2 *(15.04.00): Paul Weller / Moloko / Idlewind / Kirsty MacColl Series 15 *(22.04.00): David Gray *(29.04.00): Embrace / Doves / Lynden David Hall & Hinda Hicks / Bobby Whitlock & Eric Clapton / Ute Lemper *(02.05.00): Coldplay / Primal Scream / Youssou N'Dour / Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings / Odetta *(28.06.00): Moby *(??.??.00): Nelly Furtado / James / Matthew Jay / Buju Banton / Kate Rusby / The Tiger Lillies / Rodney Crowell *(??.??.00): Blur / Roni Size Reprazent / Alabama 3 / The Go-Betweens / Abdulla Ibrahim / Lionel Richie *(??.??.00): R.E.M. / India.Arie / Orbital / Clearlake / Baaba Maal / Ron Sexsmith *(??.??.00): Van Morrison and Linda Gail Lewis / Robbie Williams / Guru's Jazzmatazz w/Herbie Hancock, Angie Stone and Craig David / At The Drive In / John Hiatt (final episode of Series) Series 16 *(??.10.00): Kelly Joe Phelps *(??.12.00): At The Drive-in Series 17 *(??.04.01): The Black Crowes with Stereophonics *(20.04.01): Starsailor / Stereo MCs / The Blockheads with Robbie Williams and Suggs / Goldfrapp / Blind Boys Of Alabama *(27.04.01): Ash / Anastasia / Musiq Soulchild / Chachiato Lopez / Ibrahim Ferrer & Omara Portuondo / Blunstone & Argent *(01.05.01): Baaba Maal *(11.05.01): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds *(??.05.01): Moby / Badly Drawn Boy / Sugababes / Femi Kuti / Damien Rice / Dave Brubeck Series 18 *(12.10.01): PJ Harvey / Kelis / Spiritualized / Dr John / Nick Lowe *(??.10.01): New Order / Roots Manuva / Michael McDonald / Zero 7 *(??.10.01): Edwin Starr & Sam Moore *(26.10.01): Eels / Pulp / Jack Bruce / Cheb Mami / Sam Moore *(??.??.01): Feeder / Belle & Sebastian / Tom Jones / Boz Scaggs / Lighthouse Family / Souad Massi *(??.11.01): Travis / Alicia Keys / Mercury Rev / Kosheen / Doudou Cissoko *(09.11.01): The White Stripes / Muse / Super Furry Animals / US3 / Thea Gilmore / Jamiroquai *(16.11.01): Garbage / The Hives / Macy Gray / The Beta Band / Hall & Oates / Richard Bona *(23.11.01): The Charlatans / David Gilmour & Mica Paris / Suggs / Dreadzone / Mariza / Mull Historical Society / Paul Carrack Series 19 *(19.04.02): The Vines / Stereophonics / Badly Drawn Boy / Del Amitri / Susana Baca *(26.04.02): Patti Smith / Gomez / Jon Spencer Blues Explosion / Tweet / Angelique Kidjo *(03.05.02): Mary J. Blige *(??.05.02): Norah Jones *(10.05.02): B.R.M.C / The Hives / Bryan Ferry / Glenn Lewis / The Handsome Family / Misteeq *(??.05.02): The Soundtrack Of Our Lives *(??.05.02): The Von Bondies Series 20 *(25.10.02): Queens Of The Stone Age / Beth Gibbons and Rustin' Man / Paul Weller / Orchestra Baobab / Aqualung / Nickel Creek *(01.11.02): The Libertines / James Dean Bradfield / Groove Armada / Peter Gabriel / Hil Street Soul *(29.11.02): Feeder / Alison Moyet / Edwin Starr / David Holmes' Free Association / Sam Brown & Sam Moore / Ruby Turner *(13.12.02): Coldplay / Foo Fighters / Graham Coxon / The Datsuns / 1 Giant Leap / Mahotella Queens Series 21 *(16.05.03): Lou Reed / Goldfrapp / Kings of Leon / Ladysmith Black Mambazo / The Vines / McKay *(23.05.03): Cat Power / Electric Six / The Pretenders / Skin / Taraf De Haidouks / Robert Palmer *(30.05.03): Stereophonics / The Dandy Warhols / Blind Boys Of Alabama / John Cale / Sevara Nazarkhan / Vivian Green *(06.06.03): Radiohead / Zwan / Ibrahim Ferrer / Martina Topley Bird / Bob & Marcia / Pat Matheny *(13.06.03): Yeah Yeah Yeahs / Grandaddy / Joe Jackson / Steve Winwood / Terri Walker / Celso Fonseca *(20.06.03): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds / Simply Red / The Thrills / Moloko / The Darkness / Sam Brown Series 22 *(17.10.03): R.E.M. / British Sea Power / Buddy Guy / Jamelia / Willis *(24.10.03): Desert Sessions featuring Josh Homme and P J Harvey / Texas / Starsailor / Dizzee Rascal / Kanda Bongo Man / June Tabor *(31.10.03): Keane / Jane's Addiction / John Cale / Nitin Sawhney / Simple Kid / Julian Joseph *(07.11.03): Elbow / Amy Winehouse / The Coral / Sean Paul / Paula Santoro / Ludacris / Erin McKeown *(14.11.03): Travis / The Distillers / Love with Arthur Lee / Hot Club Of Cowtown *(21.11.03): Franz Ferdinand / 22-20s / Annie Lennox / Courtney Pine & David McAlmont / Ryan Adams / Oumou Sangare Jool's 11th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.03): Desmond Dekker / Shane MacGowan / Lulu / Texas / Paul Rodgers / Candi Staton / James Dean Bradfield / Sugababes / Junior Senior / Hot Club Of Cowtown Series 23 *(??.05.04): Norah Jones *(28.05.04): PJ Harvey / Ash (band) / Amp Fiddler / Tinariwen / Kanye West / John Martyn *(04.06.04): The Killers / Faithless / Graham Coxon / Ojos De Brujo / Bobby Womack / Tom Jones / The Bad Plus *(11.06.04): Jet / Toots & The Maytals / Hope Of The States / Bebel Gilberto / Eric Bibb & Charlei Musselwhite / Tom Baxter Series 24 *(15.10.04): Green Day / Elvis Costello / Robbie Williams / Estelle / Nellie McKay *(22.10.04): Embrace / The Cure / The Futureheads / K.T. Tunstall / Anita Baker / Jackson Browne *(29.10.04): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds / Kings Of Leon / Manic Street Preachers / Fried / Willy Mason / Brendan Power *(12.11.04): Ian Brown / Mercury Rev / The Beautiful South / k. d. lang / The Bravery / MC Solaar *(19.11.04): Bloc Party / Keane / Interpol / Old Crow Medicine Show / Ray Lamontagne / Elton John Jool's 12th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.04): Basement Jaxx / Paul Carrack / Eric Clapton / Jamie Cullum / Franz Ferdinand / Ian Hunter / Simon Pegg / Ruby Turner / Amy Winehouse *(28.10.05): Arctic Monkeys / Ms. Dynamite / Mylo / Joseph Arthur / Los De Abajo / Lizz Wright *(??.11.05): Solomon Burke *(??.??.05): Athlete / The Fall / Lhasa / Robert Plant & The Strange Sensation / The Go! Team / Rolan Bolan / Mose Allison / Tony Visconti *(??.??.05): Kaiser Chiefs / Eels / Frank Black / John Legend / Martha Wainwright / Van Morrison Series 26 *(27.12.05): Santana / Bettye Lavette / Sheryl Crow / Paul Weller / Sigur Ros / John Cale Series 27 *(05.05.06): Pearl Jam / Corinne Bailey Rae / Jenny Lewis / The Watson Twins / Jamie Foxx / The Spinto Band / The Zutons *(23.05.06): Plan B / The Flaming Lips / The Divine Comedy / The Strokes / Raul Midon / Cat Power *(09.06.06): Rosanne Cash / Ray Davies / Jose Gonzalez / Omar / Primal Scream / Young Knives Series 28 shown Fridays at 11.35PM on BBC2 (repeated Saturdays) *(03.11.06): Amy Winehouse / Muse / Dave Stewart / Gypsy Kings / John Legend / The Raconteurs / Duke Special *(10.11.06): Kasabian / Smokey Robinson / The View / Jack Allsopp / Jarvis Cocker / Randy Crawford / Damien Rice / Joe Sample *(17.11.06): Razorlight / The Magic Numbers / Cat Stevens / Mika / Christy Moore / Gotan Project / Andy Summers (interview) *(24.11.06): The Killers / The Cherry Ghost / Sara Tavares / Lucinda Williams / George Martin *(01.12.06): Red Hot Chili Peppers / Keane / Klaxons / The Be Good Tanyas / Thom Yorke / Bellowhead / Anthony David *(08.12.06): Tony Bennett / Scissor Sisters / The Hours / Damon Albarn & Paul Simonon / Tony Allen / Scott Matthews / Eric Bibb / Mr. Hudson & the Library / Simon Tong Jool's 14th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.06): The Kooks / The Zutons / Seasick Steve / Adrian Edmondson / Jools Holland Series 29 shown Fridays at 11.35PM on BBC2 (repeated Saturdays) *(04.05.07): Arctic Monkeys / Bryan Ferry / The Hold Steady / Henri Salvador / Tinariwen / Tony Visconti / CSS (Cansei de Ser Sexy) *(11.05.07): Travis / Dizzee Rascal / Beverley Knight / Grinderman / Joanna Newsom / Candie Payne / Julien Temple *(18.05.07): Joe Cocker / Simply Red / Patti Smith / Kate Nash / Cold War Kids / The Cribs *(25.05.07): Joan Armatrading / Bloc Party / Julie Fowlis / Alex James / LCD Soundsystem / Barbara Orbison / Richard Swift / Wilco / Olivia Harrison *(01.06.07): Kaiser Chiefs / The White Stripes / Anjani / James Hunter / Pink Martini / Silversun Pickups *(08.06.07): Paul McCartney / Bjork / Editors / Ben Westbeech / Adele / The Nightwatchman / Shy Child Series 30 shown Fridays at 11.35PM on BBC2 (repeated Saturdays) *(02.11.07): Hard-Fi / Siouxsie Sioux / Richard Hawley / Laura Marling / Kaki King *(09.11.07): Crowded House / Roisin Murphy / Richard Thompson / Battles / Angie Stone *(16.11.07): Stereophonics / P.J. Harvey / Kenny Anderson (King Creosote) / El Gusto Orchestra of Algiers / Foals / Estelle / Robert Plant & Alison Krauss (interview) / Don Henley (interview) *(23.11.07): Manu Chao / James Blunt / Orchestra Baobab / Duffy / Dion & Kano with Damon Albarn *(30.11.07): The Who / Common / Josh Ritter / Bela Fleck / Reverend & the Makers / Robert Wyatt / Stephanie Dosen *(07.12.07): David Gray / The Coral / Bassekou Koyate & Ngoni Ba / Rilo Kiley / Dame Cleo Laine & Sir John Dankworth / Jack Penate *(14.12.07): KT Tunstall / Mutya Buena / Band of Horses / Martin Simpson / Beirut / Gabriella Cilmi / The Ting Tings / Ronnie Wood (interview) *(21.12.07): Paul McCartney / Dusty Springfield/ The White Stripes / Solomon Burke / Norah Jones / Mary J. Blige (Christmas Special) Jool's 15th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.07): Duffy / Eddie Floyd / Kaiser Chiefs / Lulu / Madness / Paul McCartney / Mika / Kylie Minogue / Kate Nash / Ruby Turner / Seasick Steve Series 31 shown Fridays at 11.35PM on BBC2 (repeated Saturdays) *(01.02.08): Radiohead / Cat Power / Feist / Mary J Blige / Dionne Warwick / Robyn Hitchcock (200th episode) *(08.02.08): Morrissey / British Sea Power / Nate James / Mayra Andrade / Joe Brown / Ida Maria *(15.02.08): Hot Chip / Sheryl Crow / Liza Minnelli / Sugarush Beat Company / Rahsaan Patterson / Ida Corr *(22.02.08): We Are Scientists / Steve Earle / Asa / Martina Topley Bird / Duffy / MGMT *(29.02.08): Supergrass / Vampire Weekend / The Big Chris Barber Band / The Kills / Dianne Reeves / Devon Sproule Series 32 shown Tuesdays & Fridays on BBC2 (N.B. Tuesday date is given as both programmes are recorded on this date; the Friday programme is recorded before the live Tuesday show) *(31.03.08): Adele / James Taylor / Estelle / The Only Ones / Black Kids / Neil Cowley Trio *(08.04.08): Goldfrapp / Yeasayer / Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova (AKA The Swell Season) / Natty / The Kooks / Dawn Kinnard *(15.04.08): Portishead / Sharon Jones & The Dap Kings / Toumani Diabaté / The Last Shadow Puppets / Phil Campbell / Devotchka *(22.04.08): The Charlatans / Was Not Was / Eartha Kitt / Brandi Carlile / The Pigeon Detectives / Lykke Li / Yamato - The Drummers of Japan *(29.04.08): James / Melody Gardot / Gutter Twins / Mable John / Operator Please / Pentangle / Liam Finn *(06.04.08): Robert Plant & Alison Krauss / Spiritualized / Emmylou Harris / Santogold / The Fratellis / Chris Difford *(13.04.08): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds / The Raconteurs / Sharleen Spiteri / Bon Iver / Glasvegas / Chatham County Line / Mary Wilson / Mick Hucknall *(20.04.08): Paul Weller / Jimmy Cliff / Martha Wainwright / White Lies / Yoav / Tricky Series 33 shown Tuesdays & Fridays on BBC2 (N.B. Tuesday date is given as both programmes are recorded on this date; the Friday programme is recorded before the live Tuesday show) *(16.09.08): Metallica / Carla Bruni / Kings of Leon / Nicole Atkins. *(23.09.08): Elbow / David Gilmour / Natalie Cole / Katy Perry / Roots Manuva / Imelda May / Hayes Carll *(03.10.08): Kaiser Chiefs / The Streets / Seasick Steve / TV On The Radio / Little Jackie / Boy George *(10.10.08): Coldplay / The Hold Steady / SIA / Glen Campbell / Amy Lavere / John Mellencamp / Cage The Elephant *(17.10.08): Tom Jones / Snow Patrol / Eliza Carthy / Friendly Fires / Camille O'Sullivan / Stephen Stills *(24.10.08): Bloc Party / Jakob Dylan / Amadou & Mariam / Allen Toussaint / Keane *(31.10.08): Grace Jones / My Morning Jacket / Seu Jorge / Razorlight / Geraint Watkins / Akon *(07.11.08): Fleet Foxes / Al Green / The Killers / Little Boots / Monkey: Journey to the West / Pendulum *(14.11.08): Stereophonics / Eli Paperboy Reed / Dengue Fever / Carolina Chocolate Drops Jool's 16th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.08): Martha & The Vandellas / Dave Edmunds / Annie Lennox / Lily Allen / Dizzee Rascal / Duffy / Sväng / Adele / Sam Sparro / The Hold Steady / Rico Rodriguez / Kelly Jones / Ruby Turner Series 34 *(10.04.09): Franz Ferdinand / Karima Francis / The Mummers / Carole King / The Specials / Yeah Yeah Yeahs *(17.04.09): Joe Bonamassa / Doves / Marianne Faithfull / Grandmaster Flash / Noisettes / Madeleine Peyroux / Rokia Traoré *(24.04.09): Bat for Lashes / Hockey / Madness / Oumou Sangare / William Elliott Whitmore / Yusuf *(01.05.09): Priscilla Ahn / Lily Allen / Depeche Mode / Raphael Saadiq / Sonic Youth / Taj Mahal *(08.05.09): Grizzly Bear / Gurrumul / Manic Street Preachers / Paolo Nutini / Taylor Swift / Booker T *(15.05.09): Jon Allen / Lisa Hannigan / Annie Lennox / Little Boots / Daniel Merriweather / New York Dolls / Asher Roth *(29.05.09): Golden Silvers / Hypnotic Brass Ensemble / Paul Jones / Kasabian / Baaba Maal / The Pretenders / Regina Spektor Series 35 *(18.09.09): Jimmy Cobb's "So What" Band / Florence + the Machine / Muse / Alela Diane / Gossip / Lyle Lovett *(22.09.09): Dizzee Rascal / Editors / Beverley Knight / Gang of Four / Krystle Warren / ABC of Boogie Woogie *(29.09.09): Mika / Gladys Knight / The Cribs / Shakira / The xx / The Duke and the King *(06.10.09): Echo & The Bunnymen / Biffy Clyro / Calvin Harris / Andy Williams / Diana Jones / Spaghetti Western Orchestra *(13.10.09): Paloma Faith / Magazine / Seasick Steve / Wolfmother / Jimmy Ruffin / Devendra Banhart *(20.10.09): Basement Jaxx / Yoko Ono / The Dead Weather / Smokey Robinson / Bassekou Kouyate & Ngoni Ba / Miike Snow *(31.10.09): Maxwell / Stereophonics / Diana Krall / Wild Beasts / The Unthanks / Ellie Goulding & Starsmith *(03.11.09): Foo Fighters / Norah Jones / Sting / Stornoway / Jay-Z / Erik Mongrain *(10.11.09): Alice in Chains / Black Joe Lewis & the Honeybears / Delphic / Joss Stone / Martha Wainwright / Rickie Lee Jones / Steve Martin And The Steep Canyon Rangers *(17.11.09): The Big Pink / Corinne Bailey Rae / David Gray / The Decemberists / Rox *(05.01.10): Dr. John / Snow Patrol / Martha Wainwright / Gnarls Barkley / James Morrison Jool's 17th Annual Hootenanny *(31.12.09): Florence and the Machine / Paolo Nutini / Shingai Shoniwa / Dizzee Rascal / Tom Jones / Paloma Faith / Dave Edmunds / Rodrigo y Gabriela / Ruby Turner / Kasabian / Kelly Jones / Boy George / Rico Rodriguez Special editions Occasional special editions of the show showcase a major artist under the Later... banner, titled "Later presents...". Artists featured in these shows have included Metallica in 1996, R.E.M. in 1998, Oasis in 2000 and Radiohead in 2001. The band in question play for the duration of the hour-long show. Despite the different name, the show is still introduced by Jools Holland and takes place in a similarly set-up studio. Special editions broadcast on New Year's Eve each year are referred to as Jools Holland's Hootenanny and are pre-recorded. In 2003 a 'Spring Hootenanny' was broadcast, which proved to be a one-off. Repeated excerpts from the show have been broadcast under the title A Little Later particularly as fill in programs on BBC HD. Category:Television shows